Calvin
by aquadolphin227
Summary: Calvin and Grian have been dating for a few years now. But past relationships and future problems are catching up to them. Will they stay together under the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Cal! Calvin! Where the hell are my glasses?!" I heard Grian yell from the living room. I groaned. Why couldn't he lose his glasses later in the day? And he knows that I'm not a morning person.

I glanced at the clock. It was quarter after five. In the morning. The world doesn't exist at this time. It only exists if you pull an all-nighter. It doesn't exist otherwise. It shouldn't exist. Ever since he decided to take a job as a professor at Cambridge University, he had been getting up extra early. And he had put making YouTube videos on the back burner.

"Calvin! I need my glasses to see you know!" He yelled again, this time sounding even farther away. I heard pots and pans banging. Ok I heard a lot of kitchen stuff hitting other kitchen stuff. Grian did most of the cooking. Grian did all of the cooking.

"Did you check the bathroom?" I asked. It was where they always were. He took them off before he showered and always forgot where they were. Every single morning. It got annoying, but it was cute at the same time.

There was a moment of silence. "Thanks, love. Don't know what I'd do without you," he called, from the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm the best. Sleep now," I called back.

"Do you have a kiss for me my love? Or are you too tired? Are you awake? You alive?" he asked, jokingly.

"No, I'm dead. And apparently I'm in hell, because NO ONE is letting me sleep," I yelled.

"I'll be back at five. Try not to permanently damage anyone's flesh today. And don't forget that we're going to see that new flat after supper," Grian reminded me as he opened the door. I heard the door close behind him.

I lay on my back trying to get back to sleep. It was no use. Stupid Grian, with his stupid job and stupid early hours. Now I had adjusted to his insane sleeping pattern.

I got up, cursing the time in my head. I hated getting up early, but I rarely got a chance to sleep in. My foot touched something soft. I screamed. A very manly scream.

"Codswallop, you scared me," I exclaimed, picking up the adorable white cat that Grian had gotten me or my last birthday. At the time, Codswallop was my favourite British word. Hence the name Codswallop.

Codswallop purred as I stroked his white fur. He was adorable. I loved him almost as much as I loved Grian. They were both so sweet.

I carried Codswallop into the kitchen and placed him down next to his water bowl. He didn't often drink very much. He mostly liked to put his paw in the water, then lick it and repeat. He was an odd cat.

I grabbed a box of cereal from the cabinet. It was empty. That was my fault. I needed to go shopping and I was too lazy to throw out the box until I got a new one. I decided to go a healthier route. Frozen waffles. Luckily, we had enough of those.

After breakfast, I showered and got dressed. I had to get to the tattoo parlour by nine. I loved working there. It was creative, something new every day and art that I got paid a pretty penny for. Enough that Grian and I were buying a new flat in a safer area. He's been thinking about kids a lot lately. I still wasn't sure that I wanted one.

There was a knock on the door, jolting me from my thoughts. I trudged to the door. Who would be knocking so loudly this early?

I opened the door and gasped. There he was, Smith, a man I hadn't seen in years, standing on my doorstep.

He smiled. "Can I come in?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My heart stopped beating. The man who I had loved years ago. The man who had broken my heart. The man who had betrayed me. He was here, standing in my doorway.

I thought of all of the things I had wanted to say. All of the things that I wanted to yell at him. Then, how I would tell him how great my life was. But none of that came to mind. All I could do was stare blankly.

After a moment of silence, I spoke. "Let's walk."

Smith nodded. I normally wouldn't have suggested a walk, I'm kind of lazy. I'm very lazy. I am the king of the lazy. But I didn't want Smith to be a part of my life with Grian. I couldn't see my apartment and think of Smith. Smith was a thing of the past.

We walked in silence for a few minutes. When we got to a park a block or two away, we sat down on a bench. I waited patiently for Smith to speak. Then I got a song stuck in my head. It was "All of me". A song which Smith just so happened to sing. A song that I couldn't have in my head. I tried everything that I could to get it out, but I couldn't.

Then Smith spoke. "I made a mistake. I shouldn't have broken up with you. I miss you Cal. I want you back. I know you still love me. Whoever is in your life right now, they aren't important. Please, you don't have to come back to me right now. You know where my flat is."

I couldn't speak. I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to scream that I loved Grian, and that wasn't going to change. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't in love with him anymore. But I couldn't find the words.

Smith sighed and stood up. "I'll see you later, Calvin, my Calvin." With that he walked away. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't still love him. Did I? No. I couldn't.

I walked back to my flat. The flat that Grian and I shared. I thought about why I loved Grian. Why I couldn't love Smith.

I called in sick to work. I grabbed a gallon of strawberry ice-cream, and started eating. I watched YouTube videos. Codswallop curled up at my feet.

At about four in the afternoon, I got up. I was out of ice-cream, potato crisps and chocolate chip cookies. I finally decided that it was time to go shopping. I grabbed my coat, and went out the door.

I walked, not really knowing where I was going. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I thought about the grocery store, a few blocks over. But I didn't head in that direction. I walked, my feet seemed to have a mind of their own.

At last I stopped. I realised that I stood in front of the office for Hat films. Without thinking, I walked in. I had been in here many times before, back when Smith and I were dating. I found Smith easily. He was so predictable.

"Calvin I-" Smith started when he saw me. I walked up to him, and then proceeded to punch him in the face. I wasn't very athletic, but I knew that had to hurt.

"How dare you try to tear me apart from the man I love. I don't still love you, I will never love you again. You're a selfish, arrogant bastard. I hope I never have to see you again!" I stormed out of his office.

I ran home. Ok, to be honest, I ran for almost a minute, then I walked. Running was exhausting. It should never be done for long periods of time.

When I got home, I saw Grian waiting for me in the living room. He was sitting on the couch, watching some stupid reality show. I knew that he was just waiting for me to get home.

"Hey," he said when he saw me. "I was getting a little worried. Where were you?"

I took a deep breath. "I was out punching Smith."


End file.
